Aviva Mongillo
Aviva Mongillo is known for playing Alya Kendrick on the hit show Backstage. She is also known for her music, releasing her EP "Songs About Boys" in September 2016. Following her EP she has had multiple appearances on News stations, music videos and also acted in other projects. Aviva Mongillo has announced she will be appearing in multiple movies in 2019, such as Flarsky and Random Acts of Violence. She has also announced that she will be releasing new music in early 2019. History Aviva was born on February 6, 1998. She started music at the age of 10, and she began taking guitar lessons when she was 12 years old.Aviva Mongillo - Bio, Facts, Family | Famous Birthdays Famous Birthdays. Retrieved on JulyAVIVA. Tumblr. Retrieved January 24, 2017. Aviva Released her first EP titled Princesses Dont Cry in September 2016, following that she released a limited edition merchandise line for her songs. Family She has a younger brother named Nicolas MongilloNicolas Mongillo. Instagram. Retrieved September 23, 2017. who was born in October 2001, and a cousin named Alyssa Mongillo.Alyssa Mongillo. Instagram. Retrieved January 24, 2017. Aviva is the daughter of Maria Mongillo and Frank Mongillo. Gallery Miles Bianca Jax Alya Season 2 Episode 30.jpg Alya Denzel Scarlett Bianca Season 1 Episode 30 PROMO.JPG Alya Bianca Episode 8 BTS.jpg FoF Bianca and Alya.jpg Alya and Bianca.jpg Alya 2.png Hold On. Alya.PNG Kit Denzel Alya season 1 episode 26 PROMO.JPG Bianca Alya season 1 episode 8 3.jpg Frances Alya Season 2 Episode 2 1.jpg Frances Alya Season 2 Episode 2 2.jpg Miles Alya season 1 episode 23 1.jpg Miles Bianca Alya Season 2 Episode 2.jpg Miles Alya Julie season 1 episode 29 PROMO.jpg Miles Alya Season 2 Episode 21 PROMO.JPG Bianca Alya season 1 episode 21 PROMO.JPG Miles Alya season 1 episode 23 PROMO.JPG Miles Alya season 1 episode 27 PROMO.JPG Kit Alya season 1 episode 27.jpg Jax Alya season 1 episode 21 PROMO.JPG DBB Alya Kendrick.jpg Bianca and Alya PSA.JPG E21 Alya Kendrick.jpg E3 Bianca Alya Kit.jpg ITS Jax Alya Miles.jpg Aviva's graduation day.PNG Aviva, Colin and Devyn.PNG Matthew and Aviva.PNG Aviva Mongillo.PNG Aviva Mongillo...PNG Josh and Aviva.PNG Aviva & Julia.PNG Aviva as Alya.jpeg Aviva..PNG Aviva.PNG Matthew, Aviva and Josh.PNG Julia, Aviva & Romy.PNG Trivia * She played a the lead male title role in a production of Pippin. * She was a part of the Big Ticket Summer Concert 2016. * She is a Aquarius. * Even though Alya and Bianca aren't close, Aviva and Julia Tomasone are very close friends. * Both her and Julia Tomasone graduated from high school in the spring of 2016. * Her family is from Naples, Italy. * Her middle name is Chiara. * She was originally supposed to audition for the role of Scarlett, but she couldn't dance, so she got the role of Alya instead. * She released her debut EP, Songs About Boys, on September 15, 2017.Toronto Recording Artist Aviva Releases Debut EP, Songs About Boys. DHX Media. September 18, 2017. Retrieved September 23, 2017. * Her favorite color is yellow References Category:Article stubs Category:Cast Category:A to Z Category:References needed Category:Females